


Fresh Start

by supergirlshero85



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergirlshero85/pseuds/supergirlshero85
Summary: Kristina hasn't seen Parker since she broke her heart a year ago. Now she's back for good with a son. Can they make it work? Or was she always Parker's conquest?





	1. Chapter 1

It was registration day at Lila’s kids. Molly had signed up for a few weeks to make some money. She had just finished registering what she thought would be her last kid. When one last kid came running up dragging leggy blonde behind him.

“Hi is it too late to sign up for camp were new in town. This is my son Seth Carpenter, he’s eight.”

Nodding Molly handed the blonde a form to fill out. It wasn’t until she took it back did she see her name, Paker Forsyth. Her sister’s Parker the woman who broke her heart and left her was here. And she had a son. Looking up at the woman and her son Molly kept a straight face as she took her money and handed Seth one of the camp shirts. It wasn’t until he walked off to say hi to some of the other kids did she let Parker know just what she thought.

“So you're Parker the woman who used my sister then dumped her in a note… Now you're living here why?!” 

Hearing Molly’s harsh words Paker looked around nervously. 

“Look I didn’t come here to start any trouble for Kristina I am teaching at PCU and my son and I need to live here for me to do that. I know you may hate me but my son has nothing to do with any of it. Please, Molly, I am not here to get in Kristina’s way. “

Before Molly could answer Seth ran over pulling Parker away. Molly sighed before heading back to help clean up wondering if she should warn her sister. After work she sent a text TJ that she’d meet up with him later she had to go see her sister then she headed over to Perks to talk to Kristina. Seeing her about to head off she called out to her. 

“Hey, Kristina can I talk to you for a moment. ?”

“Yeah, sure Molly what’s up?”

“Well, you know how I signed up to work at Lila’s Kids for the summer? Well, today was registration. Everything was going fine until the end. You will never know who is back who has a kid! “

Kristina grabbed her sister forcing her into a chair so she could try and make sense of what she was saying. 

“Ok, Molly one more time this time in English… Who is back and who has a son?”

Taking a deep breath Molly started again. 

“Kristina I am so sorry but Parker she’s back and she’s not alone. I didn’t see her wife but her son Seth was with her. She signed him up for camp. Apparently, they are moving her she is going to be teaching at PCU. I’m so sorry Kris.” 

Hearing what Molly just said felt like she had been punched in the gut. Sinking into one of the wire chairs she put her head in her hands. 

“Molly what am I going to do? I am finally back on track and she’s back.. Why is she back and a son how the hell did she never tell me she had a son? Was I a home wrecker?”:

Before Molly could answer there was another voice behind them. 

“No Kris don’t think that please..” 

Before she could say more Seth was back again. Knowing they needed to talk she handed him a ten telling him to go get two ice teas. Looking between the women he nodded before running off. Knowing she didn’t have much time she bent down and took Kristina’s hand in hers. 

“Please, Kris let me explain….”


	2. Chapter 2

Glaring at the blonde Kris pulled her hands from her grasp. 

“Really explain some more like last time? Oh, what was he invisible all last year?!” 

“Kris no not here please Seth can hear..” 

Hearing that Molly got up and went to distract Seth so her sister and Parker could talk. 

“I don’t want to hear it Parker you lied once to me, used me what’s another one right?” 

Sighing the blonde knelt down in front of her ex, placing her hands on Kristina’s knees. 

“Kris I know I hurt you last year, and I haven’t been able to forgive myself for it. I did go back to my wife and we gave it our all but it was over we wanted different things. One of those things is I wanted to be a mom. So no Seth wasn’t a part of my life when we were together. I had put in the application to foster but never heard back. After Amanda and I split I got the call an eight-year-old boy who's been through hell needed a safe home. How could I say no?”

Kristina looked between Parker and the boy she now called a son. As much as Kris wanted to hate Parker for breaking her heart she couldn't. Not when she was here in front of her begging her to listen. 

“You couldn't say no. I know Parker he needed you. I just..it’s a shock to see you here. You left me a note a friggin note! Now you're back here in my home town what do you want from me? I I can’t be hurt again.” 

Kristina admitted quietly. Remembering how she hurt her broke her heart a bit. Wiping a tear from her eyes Parker leaned up and cupped Kristina’s face in her hands. 

“I came back for a fresh start yes. But I want that fresh start with you and Seth I know it’s a lot to process hell right now I wouldn’t even trust me if I was in your shoes. But I can tell you I am not going anywhere, no more half truths or secrets. I love you, Kristina Davis.” 

Meanwhile over by the stand, Seth was staring at Parker and this new woman. Only stopping when he heard Molly ask him a question. 

“She’s not my mom! Just some lady who's taking care of me for awhile. My mother is a drug addict she loved drugs more than me…” 

Seth said with a sad shrug. Yes, his social worker had mentioned Parker wanted to adopt him but so had the last family then they got pregnant and off he was again back in the system.   
He had just finished when he heard Parker call him over. Thanking Molly for her company he picked up his drink and her change and made her way over to his foster mother. 

“Seth Honey I'd like you to meet my friend. This is Kristina.” 

Smiling Seth reached out his hand and shook hers. 

“HI, i’m Seth...Parker’s my Foster mother.” 

He said wanting the record straight. He wouldn’t get attached not again. Kristina seeing how his comment hurt Parker a bit. Shot her a smile over his head before shaking his hand.

“Nice to meet you Seth I have a feeling we're going to become good friends.” 

The boy nodded before turning back to Parker. 

“Can we go now you said if I was good I'd get iPad time! It’s almost dinner and I don’t get iPad time after dinner.” 

Chuckling Parker stood up and took her change from him. 

“Yes bud was going, Kris come over tonight for dinner I'll text you the address.” 

And with that, the pair was gone leaving Kristina alone once more. Molly worried about her sister was beside her with in seconds. 

“So what happened what’s the story? Are you ok?!”

“Molly slow down I am not sure if I'm ok but Parker is back and Seth is her foster son. She’s here for a fresh start with me and Seth. I I don’t know if I can trust her again. But seeing her there and with Seth, it was a look into what I use to fantasize about. A family with the woman I loved. Yes, Seth was like Scouts size but when does real life ever measure up exactly. Look Molly losing Morgan has taught me a lot, the biggest thing never taking time and things for granted. I am going to dinner and I want to see where it goes. I may get hurt yes but I can’t let the chance at happiness pass me by. Just don’t tell mom till I know what’s going on. If there is nothing there’s no reason to hear the I told you so ok Molly?” 

Reluctantly Molly nodded.

“Fine I won't tell mom I mean it’s your life, Kristina. But be careful she used you last summer and I don't ever want you hurt again. Seth seems nice sad but nice.” Molly said before getting up from the table. 

“I gotta meet TJ. Text me tomorrow and let me know how it all goes.”

“I will Molly promise,” Kristina said as she felt her phone go off. Getting up she hugged her sister once more before heading in the direction of the address Parker had sent her.


	3. Chapter 3

Kristina took a deep breath as she reached Parker's apartment door. Before she could knock she heard a bit of arguing going on the other side.

“Seth please go change put on your nice clothes! We want to make a good impression!” 

“Well you want to impress her I could care less..” 

Seth said before turning back to the iPad. Chuckling Kristina knocked on the door. Parker shot one more glare in Seth's direction before going to answer the door. 

He didn't get why it was such a big deal but she was always nice to him. Least he could do he thought as he ran to change. Parker smiling at his retreating form turned to let Kris in. 

“Hey glad you decided to come. Figure we could talk things out after dinner.” Parker said as she leads Kris into the apartment. 

“Come in make yourself at home Seth is just changing. Would you like some wine?” 

Seeing Kristina nod Parker poured her a glass before going to check on the food. 

“It’s not much but I know you love Italian. So does Seth it's one of the foods he'll eat without a fuss.”   
Parker said as she stirred it. 

“I am not sure why I’m here Parker I mean you made your feelings very clear last year when you went home to her..I don’t want to be jerked around not again.” 

Kris said as she nervously played with her wine glass. Sighing Parker made her Seth wasn’t back yet before walking over to Kristina. 

“I have no excuses except I was a coward and all I can do is say I am sorry. I am back to fight for you Kris we belong together.” 

Smiling a bit Kris squeezed Parker's hand lovingly as Seth came running back in.

“Happy I changed now you don’t have to have a bird.” 

Seth mumbled as he went to set the table. Parker smirked as she ruffled his hair on her way back to the food. When he was done setting the table he ran to his iPad dead to the world around him.

“Wow, he sounds like I did as a kid.” 

Kristina said with a small chuckle. 

“Yeah he keeps me on my toes, I know the tough guy act is to keep me at a distance. But sometimes I am lucky and he shows me his tender side.”

“So are you going to adopt him or just Foster?” 

“Well at first it was just to Foster then he became free to adopt and I said yes. We're in the process but it's a long and complicated. While he was free to be adopted last week the mom is now saying he has a different father. Also, his mother has had another baby and up until last week was forced to have visits with her and the baby. I got those to stop after he came home and had a complete melt down. He destroyed his room and tried to hurt himself in his fit. Since the visits stopped he’s been fine. Some sass but that I can handle.” 

Looking between the boy and Parker Kris nodded.

“Sounds complicated but motherhood suits you,” Kris said as she walked over to Parker. Putting her glass down she wrapped her arms around the other's waist. Not seeing Seth looking at them. He watched for a bit before going back to his game. Parker fought it for all of two seconds then she was melting into Kristina’s embrace. This is what she had dreamed of a family. And the woman she loved. When the bell went off signaling the food was done. After pouring the water into the strainer, she drained it and added the sauce. Then Parker served up the plates. 

“Seth hands then come eat.” 

Parker ordered as she sat down next to Krissy her dark eyes shining. Seth nodded as he took his seat across from the two woman. He ate quietly as Kris and Parker made some small talk. He only spoke when he was done eating. 

“I”m done now Parker can I go play?... is Krissy going to tuck me in to?” 

Once she got over the shock of his question Krissy nodded as she answered him.

“Yeah, bud sure I will.” 

“Great we're reading Harry Potter and Harry just went to fight a big snake!” 

Clearing his plate he was gone down the hall back to his room. When they were alone Kristina burst out laughing. 

“You miss I only read the classics is reading Harry Potter?”

Parker smirked but nodded.

“I tried to get him into the classics he laughed and showed me, Harry Potter. He really likes it and it gets him to read.So I am happy.” 

The blonde said with a shrug. 

“So you go get to know him. I’ll do dishes then we can talk. “

“Yeah talk..” 

Kristina said with a smirk as she went to entertain Seth. A long hour later Seth was washed up and had fallen asleep in between the two women. 

“Wow I've read Danny to sleep but it's different I'm his favorite aunt. With him it is different. “

“Yeah, I haven't felt a love like this before him. He is one of the best things that has ever happened to me. He and you are.” 

Parker said as she leaned over to press a soft needy kiss to Kristina’s soft lips.   
It took Kris only a second’s hesitation before the pair was making out right in Seth’s room. Getting her senses together Parker pulled Kris out of his room and down the hall to her bedroom. Pushing Kris back onto her bed Parker straddled her as her lips crashed against her’s once more. 

“I need you.” 

Parker whispered in her husky voice.

“Then take me already.” 

Kristina said biting down on her bottom lip. Jumping up Parker locked the door then she stood at the foot of the bed. As her eyes met Kristina’s Parker’s fingers unbuttoned her blouse. Pushing it off her shoulders she let it fall to the ground. Seeing the effect she was having on Kristina Parker quickly unclasped her black lace bra dropping onto the forming pile of discarded clothes. Feeling her own desire grow Parker quickly kicked off her Jeans and matching black panties, Then she was on top of Kris kissing her soft lips once more. 

“I am going to make up for dumping you.” 

Parker promised as she began to undress her. When they were both naked Parker slide them back against the pillows her fingers slowly stroking Kristina’s inner thigh as they made her way up to her warm very wet core. As she entered Kristina’s warm silky wet walls she bites down on her bottom lip. Claiming Kristina as hers in more than one way. 

Kristina smiled up at Parker her body doing things she hadn’t felt since the first night they had made love. Spreading her legs wider for Parker she leaned in and started sucking each of breasts. Taking her nipples into her warm mouth until they were nice hard. 

“Fuck me harder please.” 

Kristina begged as their eyes met once more. Smiling Parker found her clit and started to rub the nub between her fingers as her lips met again. After a few moments of her watching Kristina writhe along with her fingers, she slowly withdrew them. Gripping Kristina's thighs with her hands Parker spread them a bit more as her mouth left a trail of kisses down Kristina’s body as her mouth found her way to her core. Licking her wet slit once she took a breath before sliding her tongue inside of Kristina. 

Kristina now a ball of nerves and feelings tangled her hand in Parker’s blonde hair holding her in place as felt her body nearing her end. It wasn’t until she felt Parker take her clit into her mouth and suck on it did she feel an intense orgasm take over her body. One she had never felt with any of her boyfriends. As her body shuddered with pleasure and exhaustion she tried to reciprocate but before she could she felt Parker spooning her from behind. Pressing soft kisses to her collarbone as she held her. 

“Shh Kris just sleep I got you. You can make it up to me later. “ 

Those were the last words Kristina heard before she let sleep take over.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Kristina woke up smiling wide as she looked over and saw Parker still sleeping. Slipping out of the bed Kristina slipped on her shirt and shorts before she tiptoed out of the room. After checking that Seth was still asleep she quickly went to the bathroom. Then she headed back to Parker's bedroom, she was about to ask her if she should go or make breakfast for her and Seth when she turned and Kristina saw the beauty in full view. 

All thoughts of being a good host went away. She wanted Parker and since Seth was still asleep it was a prime opportunity to repay her for the night before. Stripping naked once more Kristina locked the door before sliding onto the bed from the foot. Reaching Parker’s center Kristina ran her hands up the other woman's thighs as she spread them. Sliding her hands up Parker's hips Kristina pulled off her white lacy panties dropping them on the floor as she pressed soft kisses to the inside of her her thighs. 

This was a first for Kristina their first and second nights together hadn’t been the one to perform oral sex on Parker. She had let Parker take the lead. Now it was her chance she wanted to more than anything. The only thing stopping her was the fear, the simple fear of being so bad Parker would send her packing. Taking a breath she gave herself a small pep talk.

“Come on Kris.. you have watched many videos and read stories you can do this. Just take a breath and do it. She likes you she won’t send you home..” 

Parker who had been awake for awhile now couldn’t help but smile at the innocence of Kristina’s pep talk. An innocence that use to make her run now turned her on. The woman she loved was just finding her way, and Parker wasn’t about to embarrass her. She had been there and knew Kris just needed to do things at her own pace. 

After finishing her pep talk Kristina pressed one more kiss to the inside of Parker’s thigh. Then she moved closer to wet center licking her slit gently. Hearing Parker’s breath hitch was all the encouragement Kristina needed. Twirling her tongue she pushed it slowly through Parker’s velvet walls tasting her for the very first time. As her tongue slide deeper inside of her Kristina reached up taking her hand. Their fingers entwining as she fucked Parker slowly.

Parker had given up trying to fake she was asleep anymore all that mattered to her now was enjoying this moment to the fullest. Taking Kristina’s hand in hers she gently moved her body along with Kristina’s thrusts. 

“Ugh yes, Kristina like that.” Parker moaned in encouragement.

Hearing Parker’s words Kristina ran her hand up her body as her tongue twirled around Parker's clit. Taking the nub into her warm mouth sucking it gently just as Parker had done to her the night before. Feeling her body start to quiver against her mouth Kristina knew she was doing the right thing. As she continued to suck Parker's clit she dropped her hand then she slide her now free fingers past her parting lips. Fucking the older blonde nice and deep while she continued to suck on her most sensitive spot.

Both movements sending time slowing ripples throughout Parker's body. Tangling both of her hands in Kristina’s hair she held her in place as she let her orgasm take over. 

“Fuck Kristina you're so good. Ugh..” Parker husked out holding on until she was done. Collapsing back on the bed she pulled Kristina up into her arms kissing her juice covered lips deeply. 

“Ok, where did you learn that?”

Parker asked quite impressed at the others skills. Kristina just smirked refusing to answer. In reality, she had watched pornos and did research yes. But as she made love to Parker it just came to her what to do to show how much she loved her. She had just kissed her once more when she heard a door open down the hall. Knowing Seth was up she stopped Parker from getting up. 

“Rest I got this let me show you I can handle it.” 

Then she went to the bathroom and quickly washed up. Finding a spare brush she even brushed and did her hair before dressing and heading down the hall to find her lover's son. Seeing him on the couch watching cartoons she walked over and ruffled his hair. 

“Hungry?” 

She asked hoping if she didn’t make a big deal about her still being here he wouldn’t either. 

“Only for chocolate chip pancakes can you make those Kris?”

Seth asked as he turned away from the tv. 

“They are my specialty!” 

Kristina said as she headed into the kitchen to find all the ingredients for chocolate chip pancakes. 

This was the scene that met Parker when she finally made her way into the kitchen. 

“So guys what are you two up to?” 

She asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee. It was Seth who stunned her with his answer.

“Nothing Mommy just making Pancakes with Kris!” 

Parkers heart melted not only had Seth finally called her mom. But he too had taken to calling Kristina but her nickname for her. Pressing a kiss to his forehead she shot Kristina a big smile.   
Finally, her life was looking up. She had followed her heart twice and now it was paying off. 

“Ok, I want three pancakes because after breakfast we are going out mommy’s taking the day off how do you like the sound of that Seth?”

“I like it a lot mom! Kris is coming to right?” 

He asked as they both turned to face her. Her heart filling as she felt wanted for the first time in a long time. 

“Of course I am coming dude. I just have to stop home then we can go do whatever you and your mom want to.”

She wanted to enjoy every moment of them she could she’d deal with the outside world another day.


	5. Chapter 5

Seth never walked into Parker’s room so when she saw her son hovering over her she knew something was wrong. Sitting up she moved over making room for him to climb in the bed next to her. 

“Bud, what’s on your mind? I know something is up you never come into mommy’s bed. And as much as I love snuggling with my big guy I am worried. So tell me what’s on your mind.”

Climbing up into the bed Seth snuggled against Parker. 

“Well, where is Krissy she is always here in the morning when I get up? I didn’t see her bag or anything! She left didn’t she mom?!”

He asked getting visually agitated. Ever since that day when she and Kristina had reunited she had been a constant in both of their lives. So much so even one night away seemed to effecting Seth. 

“Buddy you remember last night I told you she had to work late so she was staying at her place. But she promised to be here to walk you to camp..”

“NO! mom you don’t understand I was over at Danny’s playing and Kris’s mom came over. Danny’s mom sent us upstairs to play but I listened she said that you only got me to get back with her… That’s not true is it mom?” 

Seth said his heart breaking. He hadn’t wanted to trust her not after last time but he had and now he had found out she hadn’t even wanted him. 

“No baby no not at all! You were a surprise, yes but I have always wanted to be a mom. Having Kris in our lives is just a bonus to that. Even if she had told me no you were going nowhere you're my son.”

Parker said as she reached out to hug him however he pushed her away before running to his room slamming the door behind him. She had just got up to go after him when she ran into Kristina. 

“I am going to kill your mother. I have taken a lot from her. But my son is off limits!” 

Parker fumed as she pulled her girlfriend down the hall into the living room so they could have some privacy. 

“Look before you ask. Yes, my mother said that stupid remark and yes I set her straight. As of now, my mother is out of my life. She is all upset about Julian going to jail and is taking it out on me. Look, babe, I will talk to Seth I will fix this. Us.. You and him are what matter to me. So our dinner will just be siblings… I think starting with them is best.”  
Kristina said as she pressed a kiss to Parker’s lips before heading down the hall to talk to Seth. After knocking on his door once she opened it, seeing him crying on his bed broke her heart. Walking over to the bed she laid back on it pulling the reluctant eight-year old into her lap. 

“Ok, so mom told me you overheard what my mom said last night… I am so sorry Seth but you have to know it’s not true. You and your mom have a bond a special one no one can fake. And while I may just be getting to know you, buddy, I know your mom and she would never use someone to get what she wants. You're her son and my little guy. And my mother is a very angry woman who sometimes strikes out in anger. She isn’t a bad person but she can be a mean one.” 

Kristina said as she pulled out her phone to show him her background. It was a picture of the three of them she had asked someone to snap when they had taken him to the beach for the first time. 

“See this your not a means to an end at all. You're one of us..”

“I’m like the glue? Kinda in the middle like the middle bun of a Big Mac!” 

Seth said as he cheered up some. 

“Yes, you are the middle bun to our Big Mac we need you to be complete. So you need to go give your mom a hug then we need to get you to camp mister.” 

Kristina said as she pressed a kiss to his forehead. Smiling he hugged her gently before jumping down off the bed. 

“I wasn’t just upset about what your mom said, Kris. I was scared I'd lose you too. I don’t want to lose any more parents.” 

Then he was gone down the hall in search of Parker leaving Kristina to mull over what he had just said. He had called her his parent. She was only twenty-four was she too young for all this? She only thought about it for a few minutes until she knew the answer. Age was just a number and she was more than ready to be Seth’s other Mama. He and Parker were her family now.

Slipping her phone into her pocket she got up. Wanting to give Seth and Parker some time alone she made his bed and cleaned up a bit before heading to the living room. 

“Mom I'm sorry for running off. Kris explained it. Her mom was just mad not telling the truth. I am the bun in the middle!” 

He told Parker as he wrapped his arms around her waist hugging her tightly. She quickly wrapped her arms around him as she shot Kristina a confused look over his blonde head.  
“We are a Big Mac babe and he is our bun. We need him to complete us.” 

Kristina said as she pressed a soft kiss to Parker’s lips. 

“Ok dude we're leaving in five minutes so pop a pop tart in the toaster then grab bag.” 

Kristina said as she slipped right into mom mode. Nodding he ran off to get his breakfast ready. 

“Ok, babe we aren’t letting my mother ruin this for us. She’s done enough damage. I am going to take our boy to camp then tonight we are going to Sam’s and you guys get to meet my siblings. And with any luck, we won’t traumatize Seth anymore..”

“Fine fine I won’t kill Alexis today I do have a tenure track to secure. But I really do wish she’d stop spending so much energy hating me. All I can do is prove her wrong. I will do this right. I won’t leave hurt you not again.” 

Parker said as she went to get her coffee going. As she did Seth ran past her handing a pop tart to Kris. 

“Time to roll Kris!” 

“Time to roll be brilliant babe see you after work.”

“Yes, mom be brilliant see you after camp!!” 

Seth said as he followed Kristina out the door to camp.


	6. Chapter 6

“This is going to be so bad Jason.”

Michael whispered as his eyes traveled back over to Molly and Sam who were setting the table for the dinner that was happening. 

“So very bad.”

Jason agreed with a shake of his head.

“They look like circling vultures…”

“I”m going to call Kris some backup, Since Nelle bowed out I still have a plus one to invite.” 

Michael said as he went out into the hall to make his call. 

“Sam babe you are not being fair. Krissy is an adult and yeah this Parker has hurt her but she chose to forgive her. I think she’s expecting her sisters to be on her side. Michael is supposed to be the one in protective brother mode.”

Jason said as he went up to Sam wrapping his arms around her waist. 

“I just don’t want you guys to fight, she hasn’t spoken to Alexis since that night Seth was over.”

 

“No Jason she’s pushed out mom probably her dad I have to protect her.. If Parker can’t handle it then she isn’t the woman for our sister.”

Shaking his head he kissed her forehead before going upstairs to check on the kids.

Meanwhile downstairs in the apartment lobby, Krissy was smoothing down Seth’s hair for the umpteenth time. 

“Geez mama that’s gross I love you and all but spit in my hair is too much!” 

“Yeah, Kris he’s my little boyfriend, not yours.” 

Val agreed as she walked up with Jake and Elizabeth in tow. As she hugged Seth she shot Kris a knowing look.

“Why don’t you to run ahead I have to talk to your mom for a second.”

Val said figuring Elizabeth could hear what she was saying anyway. Once the boys ran off she turned to Kris and Parker. 

“Michael called me said you’d need some backup. So deep breaths guys we got this.” 

Krissy nodded as she squeezed Parker's hand tightly. Then she turned to Elizabeth smiling. 

“If you don’t have any plans why not come to this should be a grand night.”

Having nothing better planned she nodded before following the group up to Sam and Jason’s. 

Knocking Kristina walked in shooting a knowing smile at her sisters. 

“Well we ran into Elizabeth invited her for dinner hope that’s ok.”

Sam nodded as she offered drinks to her guests. The adults had just sat down in the living room when Danny’s voice came through on the baby monitor. 

“You guys want to see my sister... She’s cute when she’s not screaming.” 

“She is cute like my sister.” 

Seth said as he tickled the baby's tummy.

“Wait, Seth, you have a sister? Why doesn't’ she live with you and your mom?”

“I don’t know when I went to live with my mom she went somewhere else.”

“Oh, I'm sorry maybe she will come later.”

Jake said as he went to lift Scout up. 

“Yeah Maybe I mean Krissy I think is going to move in soon I'll have a real family!”

Seth said as he climbed on the bed to watch Jake. 

“I don’t think so..” 

Danny said as he watched as Jake put Scout back down and climb onto their dad’s bed to sit next to Seth. 

“What do you mean Danny?” 

He asked glaring at his younger brother.

“Well, my mom said your mom doesn’t love Krissy, not at all she just uses her when she’s bored.”

Getting mad Seth glared at Danny.

“That’s not true! My mom's love each other… They... they kiss and have sex! I hear em!”

“Well he’s right there Danny my mom loves Franco and they have sex! Cam and I hear em.” 

Jake said in complete agreement. Before Danny could answer however in came Valerie. 

“Oh lookie here is where my boyfriend's got off to. Come on we're going to Kelly’s for dinner you can treat me.” 

She teased as she took Seth and Danny’s hands motioning for Jake to follow. She marched right past their embarrassed parents out into the hall. Sending them to Elizabeth before turning back into the apartment. 

“Work it out Kristina is with Parker they are in love. An eight-year-old shouldn’t be paying for her mistakes. Now I'm taking the kids to dinner then for ice cream, by the time were back get along or be done with it.” 

With that, she was gone leaving Michael Jason Sam, Molly, Parker, and Kristina alone. Finally, after a bit, Michael was the first to speak.

“So that was awkward…”

“Yeah love how my own sister really feels! Parker does love me, Sam, she came back for me I am tired of everyone trying to control my life. I am gay and I love Parker. I thought you guys would at least give her a chance. Before was on both of us yes she broke my heart but I hurt her too and we've talked and moved past it.”

After a nudge from Jason Sam reached over and took Kristina’s hands in hers.

“I love you and I'm sorry I have taken over as crazy mom I just see you getting into a lot very fast Kris. Fine, you love Parker she’s back to stay. But what if she leaves again? You lose her and a son. I see it and hear it he thinks you're both his moms… Are you sure you're ready to be a mom?”

“Yeah I am I love Seth and I love Parker. So yes I am ready for this. What I don’t know I'll learn I doubt you know everything about motherhood neither does our mom and she's been doing it the longest of us. But I know the feeling I get at wanting to keep that boy happy and safe and the love I have for him. It's like what I feel for Danny and Scout times ten. I never knew I could love someone as much as I do. I am not asking you to love Parker just give her a chance and stop putting her down.”

After a moment Sam and Molly both nodded.  
“Your right lets start over. Hi, I'm Sam. This is Molly our youngest sister she’s in your class. Jason my husband and Michael Kristina’s brother.” 

Parker who had been quiet through it all smiled and shook all their hands.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Parker..Parker Forsyth.”

After that, the dinner went well and by time Valerie brought the boys back they were getting along even laughing. Seth ran right over to Kris hugging her tight. 

“I’m tired m… can we go.” 

Hearing him freeze Sam felt bad. She hadn’t meant to hurt him. Since he had met Danny in camp the two had become fast friends. Knowing she had to fix it. She got up. Motioning for all three boys to come to her. 

‘Well, why don’t we go back some of those cookies we made earlier for Seth and his moms to take home. Then after pajamas, you and Jake can have just one. Deal?”

“Deal!”

Jake and Danny said before running to the kitchen a smiling Seth following after them.

Before following them Sam caught Kris mouthing thank you. Nodding she went to help them.

“Well I have to say they are horrible dates but it looks as if you all worked your stuff out?”

Val asked as she took a seat next Kristina smirking as Parker rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, we did thank best friend I owe you one.”

“Well you owe me three so next week we're going out and you and Molly are going to be my wing women… Maybe we'll drag Amy along to.”

Chuckling Kristina and Molly agreed to her terms. When the kids came back out Kristina said by to Jake and Danny then followed Parker out of the apartment. They didn’t talk until later that night in bed.

“Sorry about my family. “

“No don’t apologize they came around and really I don’t blame them, Kris. I hurt you bad. But that's the past our future will be brighter. I’ve just been thinking about what Seth said”

“Yeah I know babe he has a sister somewhere out there and we have to find her.”

“Yeah, we do but are we ready for that? Two kids under eight?”

“Probably not but we'll figure it out as we go. As long as we have each other we can face anything.”

Smiling Parker leaned over brushing her lips against Kristina’s in a soft kiss when they heard a small knock. 

“Moms I can’t sleep..”

“Come on buddy just for tonight,” Parker said as they made room for Seth in between them. She smiled as he seemed to cling right to Kris’s side. Knowing he was scared she was going to leave them still. A year ago she had run from the beauty next to her, yes in doing that she had met her son but now as she had the two most important people so close to her she vowed to never lose them. 

“Night Mom, and Mama.” 

“Night baby boy.” 

Night babe,”

“Love you.” 

Were the last words Parker heard before sleep took over.


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next few weeks, the three of them fell into a bit of a routine only changing it up a bit when school started. It was a few weekends after the dinner when Kristina finally made the step to move in with her new family. Dropping the last box onto the floor of the bedroom she fell down groaning.

“It’s official I have too much crap babe. “

“Yeah but you're cute and well find room for it all.”

Parker joked kissing her.

“See Jake my moms are gross just like your mom and Franco.”

Jake smirked as he followed Seth over to where Kristina was. 

“So have you found Seth’s sister yet?” 

He asked for his friend like they had rehearsed the last hour or so.

Sitting up Kristina took Seth right into her lap as she scooted next to Jake. 

“Well that’s a good question guys and I know it's confusing but our answer is a two parter yes and no. We have found her sort of but she is with another family.”

Seth nodded a bit sadly. 

“And you don't want to take her from her family right mom?”

He asked looking at Parker for confirmation.

“Yeah, bud but she’ isn’t adopted and the people in charge like to keep siblings together. So we are seeing what is going to happen. But for now, our family is just us three.”

She said as she kneeled in front of Seth taking his hands in hers. He nodded then broke free from their grasp. 

“Can we go play now? We helped carry boxes like all day.” 

He whined. Knowing he needed time to process Parker nodded. 

“You know having a sister isn’t all that anyways. Danny says he wished they had just gotten a dog.” 

Jake told his friend as they made their way down the hall to the living room to play.

“Ok, so what aren’t you telling me, Parker? Something is up.”

“We could get her Kris but I don’t know if I can ask you to sign up for another kid. We have Seth and he’s great but. Look I haven’t told you but Seth is sick well he was born with a bad heart. They repaired it when he was born but he wasn't supposed to see his first birthday. He saw his fifth then his mom ditched him at the hospital. They did a valve replacement which bought him more time. Since then he’s been fine but he is on the transplant list. Basically, he's fine till..”

“Until he’s not?! Our son could die how oh my god that poor guy does he know?”

“He knows he’s got a bad heart he doesn’t know he could die. The doctor found no reason to upset him further. But he does have limitation he tires easy, can’t play contact sports and as he gets older we take him to the cardiologist twice a year. Please don’t be mad Kris I had just found out when we moved back. And we were doing so well..”

“I get it you wanted me to come back because I love you not because I felt guilty. Look he’s fine for now we will face this when we have to. But I’m guessing that other family didn’t want the risk?”

“No, and somehow they kept his sister. I have filed a motion to get her to my lawyer says siblings should be together. But I can pull out two kids is a lot to handle. Especially with one sick one.” 

Parker said as she moved to sit next to Kristina on the bed. 

“No he’s her brother he’s our son we'll figure it out.” 

“You know how amazing you are babe?”

“Yeah I do Parker I am pretty damn amazing.”

Kristina said pressing a deep kiss to her soft red lips. Cupping her face as she deepened it. 

“Wow, mom are you guys kissing with tongues?”

Seth asked as he popped up in between them. Rolling her eyes Parker pulled him into her lap. 

“Why are you so interested in our kissing buddy?”

“Well I’m not I just came in to ask when I'm adopted can I change my name?”

“Yes, you can the lawyer said it’s up to you the judge will ask you what name you want.”  
“That’s easy mom I want to be Peter Parker…”

“Spider man really dude?”

Kristina asked with a laugh. 

“Well he’s strong and he can withstand anything..”

“You're right he can but that’s his name you deserve your own very own name. So we will put Peter Parker on the maybe list but we'll keep thinking.” 

Kristina said as she hugged him close to her. 

“Ok mama but it has to go with my last name.. What will that be Forsyth or Corinthos like you?”

“Ok Jake is waiting for you we will talk names and sisters after dinner. Go ask Jake if he’s staying and if he is, tell him to call his mom to let her know.” 

Parker said stepping in to stop the uncomfortable conversation.

“Thanks for that babe I love you but I'm not ready to get married or decide what name our son should have. I mean how do I know if he’s a Seth or a James.. And part of me just wants to keep him in my arms safe from everything out there. Ugh, I am going to finish unpacking then we can order Kelly's for dinner I don’t want to cook.

“Welcome to motherhood and I am not ever going to pressure you into something you're not ready for. I love you you love me we both love our son we will figure the rest out as we go.”

Nodding Kristina kissed Parker once more before going back to her clothes. 

An hour later she was outside of Kelly's wrangling two hyper kids behind her. 

“Ok boys sit down and I will get you a treat.”

Kristina bribed before heading up to the counter. Seeing Sam by the counter she just hugged her sister tight.

“Everything ok Kris?” 

Sam asked as she took in her sister’s demeanor. 

“Yeah and no. Just found out some news about Seth. I love him so much and now I know he’s sick I just want to punch everything and anyone. I love this kid who I am just learning about. I am so happy I know more about him but how can I love a kid this much when I am just still learning about him?”

Smiling wide Sam wrapped her arm around Kristina’s shoulders.

“Well that’s easy you're a mom. It's a hell of a ride but one you won’t ever regret. As for him being sick, I am guessing Parker didn’t want to guilt you back but it’s good you know since you're there now. But that’s not it what else is going on?”

“Hey asked what name he’d have he wants to change his first name to he wants Peter Parker was trying to talk him out of that one but he asked what his last name would be mine or hers. I froze.”

“Well you're adopting him yes so you hyphenate or you make one his middle name. I am sure it wasn’t a tactic to get you to marry her. Was it?”

“No Sam Parker isn’t like that. It just caught me off guard. I want to take all his pain away and be his mom. But how can I promise him forever and not her?”

“Well that’s easy you just do it. You decide that no matter what happens with you and Parker you will remain in his life. You need to relax love your girlfriend and your boy and enjoy life. Stop over analyzing everything. Your sounding way too much like Molly and mom. “

Just as she said that both boys were in front of them.

“Mom were starving can we go ?”

“Yeah, Kris can we please?”

Both boys whined. 

“Yes yes grab the food we have ice cream at home for dessert,” Kristina said as she watched them run out the door before paying Tj for the food.

“Thanks, Sam I needed someone to ground me a bit.”

“No worries sis it’s what I'm here, for now, go home feed your family worry about tomorrow... tomorrow.”

After a quick wave goodbye, Kristina was off after Jake and Seth. When she got them home they all ate. Then since Elizabeth was on her way to get Jake they had dessert and were all done by the time Jake had to go home. 

As she got Seth into bed that night she looked down at him and smiled. It didn’t matter he was sick he was her son and she’d always be in his life. 

“How about Morgan mom do you like that name?” 

He asked her sleepily. 

Swallowing a few tears she nodded.

“Morgan is a strong name bud way stronger than Peter Parker. We shall add it to the list. Now sleep mom and I are just down the hall. “

She said as she kissed him then moved out of the way so Parker could. Taking her girlfriend's hand in hers she lead her to the living room. Pushing her down onto the couch Kristina straddled her lap. Wrapping her arms around her neck she smiled.

“I am in this. I don’t care if he’s sick or not we will give him and his sister the best life we can. As for the names while I am not ready to get married I am ready to be his mom. So I will adopt him like we discussed but instead of a long last name, he’ll hate us for later on in life. Let’s do the First name whatever is decided. Middle name Corinthos and his last name Forsyth. Just has a ring to it.”

Smiling wide Parker slide Kris to the couch pinning her against it. 

“You know I love you right?”

“No, actually I don’t guess you will have to show me.”

Kristina said as she bit her lip teasingly. 

That is exactly what Parker did.


	8. Chapter 8

“Are you sure Seth will be fine?”

Parker worried as they left Elizabeth’s house. 

“He will be fine babe Jake Cam and Aiden were thrilled to have the company. Especially Jake. I am glad he has a friend here.” 

Kristina said as pulled Parker back towards the car. 

“We have a night all to ourselves let’s enjoy it. Elizabeth is a mom and nurse our boy is in good hands.”

Smiling Parker followed Kristina back to the car. 

“So when are you going to tell me what you have planned for the night? You, my dear, have been very squirrely all day long.”

“Ah miss impatient I see well a few more minutes and you will see.”

Kristina said as she pulled away from Elizabeth’s heading back towards their place. Pulling up Kristina turned the car on before taking Parker’s hand in hers. Kissing her once she lead her girlfriend up the stairs to the roof. Walking through the door revealed a small candle lit table set for two. Fairy lights all around it with a blanket off to the side. 

“Since we only have one kid free night I wanted to make date night special this week.”

“It’s amazing Kris everything is perfect. I am guessing the foods in the bag?” 

Parker asked as her eyes fell on the bags she now knew as Kelly’s take out. Kristina nodded as she set the food out. Two salads and burgers a classic American dinner. After setting out the food she pulled out Parker's chair. Waiting until she was settled to sit across from her. 

“Today Seth told me Spencer he’s Laura’s grandson said some mean stuff and they fought. He wouldn’t tell me what happened but I have a feeling it was a crack at us. I was so thrown back like I've felt anger yes. At Julian for all, he’s done to our family… Ava for her part in Morgan’s death. But hearing our boys hurt voice I was actually wondering if I would get in trouble for kicking a twelve-year-olds ass. Man, I just met Seth a few weeks ago and the love I feel for him is something I've never felt before. Do you feel it with him?”

Kristina asked as she took a bite of food.

“Well to be honest at first we had some issues bonding. He didn’t trust adults and after what he’s been through I couldn’t blame him for that. But after he let me in god I fell in love it's a strong powerful one. One I've only felt one time before. Back before I met you Amanda and I had tried to conceive she was a doctor always working so I was going to have the baby. We got a donor, decorated the nursery. Picked a name. We were having a boy name was going to be Seth Forsyth. Seth .. well I miscarried lost our son and Amanda and were never the same. I gave up the hope of being a mom. But in the last ditch effort to save our marriage I had filled out the application to adopt. Go figure life and it’s timing. Seth our little man walked into my life a month after Amanda walked out. And I loved him at first sight. It took awhile for him to love me back but now I can’t see my life without that mouthy eight-year-old.”

Krissy having heard the sad story had reached across the table and was holding Parker’s hands in hers. 

“I’m so sorry about the baby and I don’t know if I believe in God.. I stopped after Morgan died to be honest. But I do believe we all have meaning and timing and I think Seth was born to another mother yes but he was born to be our son. And whether or not we are approved to keep his sister. I am happy he brought you back to me.”

Smiling wide Parker got up, walking over to Kris she bent down brushing her lips against her’s in a soft yet needy kiss. Standing up Kristina pulled Parker over to the blanket turning so she could gently push her down onto it. 

“I want you so bad..” 

Kristina whispered as her hands slide over Parker’s body. As her hands found the hem of her white shirt. Pulling it over her head Kristina leaned in brushing her lips against Parker’s neck as her hands quickly undid her white bra letting it fall. 

Parker, not one to be out done pushed down Krissy’s shirt smiling when she saw the strapless bra she was wearing. Unclipping it with her mouth Parker pushed Krissy back against the blanket. Saying nothing she pulled off her sandals and her jeans before laying beside her. 

“Spread your legs for me, sweetie.” 

Parker told Kris as she helped her out of her panties. Moving closer to Kris her hands caressed her thigh as she kissed her soft lips once more. As their tongues danced together each fighting the other for dominance Parker slide two fingers into her warm wet folds. Stroking her wet walls gently. 

Kristina loved and hated when Parker took control. She couldn’t explain it well but after giving up so much control to her previous partners it was hard for to keep doing it, even with Parker. As hard as it was she knew she wanted to sometimes let her take control. Tonight would be one of those times. Looking into Parkers eyes Kristina spread her legs and let the pleasure coarse through her body.  
Parker knew it was hard for Kris to give her this control it was one reason she didn’t ask for it much. However tonight was going to be special. Pulling out of the kiss, Parker pressed her lips on Krissy’s cheek then her neck then down her stomach stopping the trail of kisses right above her entrance. Settling down in between Kristina’s thighs Parker delved her tongue in between her wet folds.

Kristina’s fingers tangled in Parker’s long blond hair as her body slowly moved against her mouth. 

Knowing she was doing good by Kristina’s reaction. Parker’s hand found her hips as she flicked her tongue against her clit. Smiling to herself as Kris bucked against her. Parker continued to flick and suck on her nub lapping up her juices as she neared her end. It wasn’t until Kristina’s body tensed against her mouth did Parker stop. Licking her once more Parker laid back and wiped her face. Then she leaned in smiling at Kristina’s mind blown face.

“So it was good for you then babe?”

“Uh fuck .. wow..”

Kristina said cursing at how stupid she sounded. 

“Shh babe, I get it it’s intense just relax.” 

Parker said as she covered both of them with the second blanket. She had just leaned over to kiss Kristina’ once more when the roof door came flying open. Maxie walked out onto the roof only a second before her eyes fell on the couple. 

“Oh my god there was suppose to be a meteor shower tonight. So sorry I'm sorry! NATHAN Do not come up here!” She screamed to him as she backed away back down the stairs. The couple could still be heard bickering back and forth as Kristina burst out laughing.

“Well least it wasn’t my mom or dad.”

“Thank God for small miracles.” 

Parker agreed before getting up too quickly dress. 

Kristina followed her lead then turned and started to clean things up when she felt Parker’s arms around her waist. 

“Thank you for tonight Kris This is one of the things I love about you and us. You, my dear, are always pulling me out of my comfort zone. “

“Welcome to the life of dating a Corinthos.” 

Kristina replied as she kissed Parker once more. 

“Now let’s pack up and get down to the apartment our kid free night isn’t over.”


	9. Chapter 9

“What the hell do you mean he was taken to the hospital?! Babe breathe I will be there in five.” 

Kristina said as she asked Aaron to cover before rushing to General Hospital. Seeing Parker and Griffin talking Kristina rushed over to them. 

“What happened? Is Seth ok?”

“Well he is stable now but he had a cardiac episode I think at recess. His heart was beating very fast. Then it stopped in the ambulance. They got him right back and he is resting. But we need to keep him for some tests.” 

Griffin said as he filled both women in. Seeing Parker about to break down Kristina thanked him before pulling the blonde into a hug. 

“Babe we knew this could happen and we are fine. We will be fine...Seth will be fine. So let's pull ourselves together and go be with him. “

Nodding Parker wiped her eyes before kissing Krissy. 

“I’m good to let's go be with him.” 

Taking Parker’s hand in hers Kristina walked behind the curtain. Making sure to plaster a smile on her face before Seth saw her. 

“Hey my little man. I heard you had a rough day. “

Kristina said as they each took a side of the bed. 

“Yeah mom I was playing then my chest hurt. Then I don’t remember. Am I dying mommy?”

Seth asked looking to Parker for answers. Swallowing hard she took his hand in hers. 

“No you are not dying, I think your heart is just tired and we need to find you a new one faster is all. But no son you're not dying. “

Nodding he hugged her then slide right into Kristina’s lap. Parker couldn’t help but smile in the short time Kris had been in his life the pair had connected.

“So if I'm not dying why did I get sick mommy?”

Seth asked his eyes meeting Parker’s once more. But before she could answer him Kristina stepped in. 

“Well, bud you know you have a not so good heart. The doctors have been watching it closely for awhile now. Today they are running tests to find out why it gave you such trouble at school. My best guess is it’s tired and letting us all know it’s time for us to take care of this.”

 

“But Kris how do we take care of this? Don’t you need a heart? Can they fix it like last time? Will I be able to go to school?”

“OK, one question at a time. The doctors are still running tests, so as of now I don’t know if they need to just fix you up or if you need a new heart. And yes everyone does need a heart to live but the way you go about getting a new one is a scale. The worse you are the higher you are on the list.”

“So if I need a new heart I won’t be fixed till I get one?”

“Kind of bud but let’s wait to see what the doctors say before we go to worst case scenarios.”

“Ok Kris..but are you and mom gonna leave me now?”

Seth asked remembering the day when his mom left him all those years ago. 

Without hesitating both women said no. As Kris held him close to her chest.

“Never bud we are your moms forever not just while you're better you understand me ?”

“Yeah, Kris I do. I’m scared.” 

He said as he hugged her once then reached out and took Parker’s hand in one of his. 

“We're a family son I promise you Kris and I are going nowhere, you are not alone anymore and have no reason to be scared. Were your moms and we will keep you safe.”

Seth nodded as he snuggled against her closing his eyes. He had just drifted back off to sleep when Griffin came in.

“Ok so the results are in, Seth's heart is not working very well at the moment at all. It’s deteriorated to the point he will need a transplant much sooner than later. We have moved him up to the top of the transplant list. But since his heart has reached the point where his heart’s not pumping enough blood. We are going to have to put him on a LVAD. It will help Seth’s heart do what it needs to do and buy us more time. Some people live for years with it. It will improve his quality of life. So after you sign this we will prep him then bring him down.”

After Griffin handed her the form Parker signed it then turned her attention to Seth.

“Here that bud they are going to put in a pump that will make you feel better.”

“Will it hurt ?”

“You may be sore after the surgery but no the pump won’t hurt.” 

Kristina said not wanting to let him out of her sight. But before she knew it they were back. Leaning over she whispered to him just how much she loved him. Then held her sobbing girlfriend as they wheeled him away. 

Kristina stayed right by Parker’s side until Griffin and Finn came back out. 

“Everything went well, Seth is a trooper. He’s just in recovery I will show you the way.”

Getting up Kristina slipped her hand into Parker’s as the pair walked down the hall behind Griffin. When they got to Seth’s room, each woman took a side and one of his hands in his. 

“He looks so small Kris. What if they don’t find a heart?”

“We can’t think like that Parker this machine is supposed to buy him time so all we can do is hope and pray a heart comes up. It will it has to Seth is a fighter.”

“Just like his mom.”

Parker added with a small smile. 

Squeezing her son's hand Kristina sent up a silent prayer to God. Begging him to please save her son.


	10. Chapter 10

“Open up! Kristina now!” 

Sam called out as she banged on the apartment door. Kristina who had finally dozed off groaned as she ran to open it. 

“What the hell Sam? Why are you here so early?”

Kristina asked as her as she let her sister in. 

“Molly text me she said you're quitting school. What is going on did Parker leave you again or something?”

Sam snapped not seeing Parker come out from the bedroom. 

“Look I am not going to say you're not welcome. But Seth had a very rough night so please just keep your voices down.”

Parker said as she went to put the coffee on. Kristina didn’t answer Sam’s question until her hands were wrapped around a warm coffee mug. 

“One I didn’t quit school Sam, I just dropped everything but my online courses. Seth is very sick and we don’t know how much time we have with him. He could get a heart but there is a very good chance my son won’t and I am not missing a moment of being with him. Plus insurance is very expensive so I am home during the day with Seth. And Parker at night when I go to work. We need the money and really since the doctor doesn’t want him in school right now we have no other choice.”

“I am sorry to hear about Seth no mother or parent should have a sick child. But I am worried about you Kris.. if you quit I know you, you won’t go back.”

“Yeah maybe I won’t I don’t know but I know I have a job that pays well and maybe if dad sees me doing good hell let me work for his actual business. I don’t know all I know is he needs me and that is more important. It’s my life.”

Kristina finished as she finally took a sip from her mug. Sighing Sam sat next to her. 

“I am not saying you have to run back to school...I'm not mom or Sonny. But you need to make sure you're ok to Kris. If you sure this what you want to do I will support you.”

Sam said after a few minutes. 

“I know you care Sam and I love you for it. Parkers not hurting me...Not this time. We are solid were ok. She’s not screwing with me.”  
Kristina said the last part under her breath. Sam hugged Kristina just as Seth called for her. 

“Go I'll see you later.” 

Sam promised to wait until they were alone to rip into Parker. 

“You know what I get why my mom hates you. She thinks you took advantage of Kristina. But I know my sister and you didn’t take advantage, that being said. I don’t like you either. Because you were weak, yeah my mother can be scary when it comes to protecting her kids. But if you loved or even cared about my sister you wouldn’t have left. Then you wait a year and come back to once again mess up her life. The only good thing this time is that kid… You have manipulated her right back into your bed and life. Fine, she’s an adult but I swear to God if you hurt her it will be the last thing you do. When you do leave don’t think you're taking him he’s a Corinthos now and Sonny won’t take kindly to his grandson being anywhere but this town.” 

Before she could say more Kristina was back. 

“Hey, all ok?”

She asked looking between the two women.

“Just fine.”

Parker said before getting up from her chair. Shooting Sam a glare she kissed Kristina before going to get ready for her day.

“What did you say to her Sam?!”

“Nothing but the don’t hurt my sister or I kill you speech. Anyone lucky enough to be dating you would have gotten the same one.”

Sam said as she pressed a kiss to Kristina’s forehead before turning to leave. 

Kristina only really thought about it a few seconds, before Parker was gone and her main focus was Seth once more. After a few hours of school work for the pair of them, Kristina took him to Kelly’s for a late lunch. Heading home she told Seth to go to his room something didn’t feel right and she didn’t want him upset. Walking down the hall to her bedroom she took a breath before opening the door. 

Once she did, however, her heart fell. Her room was a mess, hangers were strewn all over the bed, and the drawers were pulled out. Kristina's heart was already in her throat as her eyes fell on the note. 

Not really caring what it had to say not this time, not again. No going back out of the room she slammed the door before coming face to face with her son. 

“Wheres, mom is she home from work yet?” 

Not sure what to say or where Parker was Kristina just shook her head before telling him to go watch some television. 

Grabbing her cell phone she headed out to the bathroom before dialing her number. After only two rings Parker picked up. Her voice shakey she answered.

“YYes I know you're mad but this is for the best I just mess your life up.”

“YOU don’t mess up my life not until you leave! This time you left me and Seth what did I do? I’m sorry I can’t always give up control… and that I have a temper sometimes but I am working on it!”

“No no its none of that you and Seth deserve better than me…”

“No, we need you home now so come home or don’t bother contacting me ever again. “

Kristina said throwing her phone against the wall in anger. As it fell and bounced on the bathroom mat she sunk to the ground curling up as her tears fell. She had been crying for a bit when the door opened and in came Seth. Without a word spoken he curled up next to her hugging her tight. Finally, after he was attached to her side he spoke in a soft voice.

“Don’t be sad momma it will be ok it will be. Ok.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Alright, Seth hop up onto the table so I can check you out.” 

Griffin said as he looked between the two women. Feeling the chill in the room he turned his attention right back to his patient. After a few moments, he turned to Kristina and Parker smiling. 

“It seems the LVad is doing its job. Seth’s color is better and he has more energy. While I wouldn’t recommend school he can sleep without you two watching over him. So we'll see him in a week or so unless that beeper goes off.” 

Shaking their hands Griffin handed Seth a treat before heading out of the room. 

“Moms look it's a blow pop!” 

Seth told them quite excitedly smiling Parker took off the paper before sending him down the hall to get a drink. 

“Look I know I made a mess of things…”

“Again..You know it’s funny every time I trust someone they fuck me over. Really shouldn’t surprise me anymore. Just take Seth for the afternoon he misses his mom.” 

 

Kristina said before turning to leave. Parker ready for Kristina’s abrupt exit reached out and grabbed her hand. 

“Or we could just spend time with him together?”

As much as Kristina wanted to tell Parker to piss off she knew Seth would eat up the attention. 

“Fine one afternoon for Seth but I am not forgiving you. Not without a whole shit load of groveling.” 

Kristina snapped as she went to find their son. When she found him she took his hand before leading her family over to the elevator. 

“Mom’s coming to ?”

“Yes, buddy mom’s coming to. So sorry I've been working so much.”

She said as she hugged Seth close to her. Seth giggled as the doors to the elevator closed. 

The rest of the afternoon was like any other before Parker had left. They had gotten lunch then took Seth to the park. By the time they got home it was late and he was spent. Not wanting Seth to suspect anything Kristina had agreed to let Parker stay for dinner bath and bed. While Parker took care of bath and pajama time Kristina headed to the kitchen and pulled out what she knew how to cook well. Pasta. Which was to Seth’s dismay and he made it clear when he finally emerged from the bathroom.

“Aww no, Mama Pasta again no! Mom you need to stop working so much!” 

“Hey, moms good at Pasta but yes I will cook dinner tomorrow.”

Parker said her heart sinking. She had messed once again she just hoped there was a way to fix it. 

“Go set the table Mister then we will eat.”

Seth nodded before grabbing the forks and the napkins. 

“Look as mad as I am at you I am guessing this has to do with the conversation Sam had with you, I didn’t read the note I am done reading your running from me notes. If you want a shot at this you are going to tell me to my face.” 

“Mom, are you two fighting?”

Seth asked as he walked up in between his mom's. Both women shook their head no then sat down to eat dinner. As much as Seth knew something was up he kept quiet eating up all the attention he was getting.

After dinner he helped load the dishwasher then he ran off to brush his teeth. 

“How did you get him to do actual chores in the last week?”

Parker asked quite impressed. 

“I am not sure I guess this mom thing comes naturally to me.” 

She told Parker with a proud smirk. 

“ I am the mom of the year.” 

She said as she walked over to the couch getting Harry Potter out for their nightly storytime. Seth tired from his long day was out cold snuggled right between his two moms before Kristina could even finish a chapter.

“Wow, he is out like a light…”

“Yeah he has more energy yes but he gets so tired.”

Kris said as she closed the book and laid back against the couch. 

“So while he has me trapped talk. Tell me why you left what has you so freaked out this time?”

Taking a breath Parker lifted Kristina’s legs so they were in her lap. 

“Fine I thought we were solid going great.. Then Seth got sick and I was worried you would run and you didn’t. I thought of proposing but it was too soon.. I just needed to know we were an us no matter what.. And then Sam ripped into me rightly so and I remembered how I hurt you last year. I couldn’t do it not again… So I left I realize now how stupid that was. I just love you so much it scares me.” 

Parker finished her hands gently running up Kris’s leg. Sighing Kris nodded in understanding and agreement. 

“I get it, and now I'm not just saying that. I get it. I love you so much it scares the living shit out of me. You know I've had less than stellar relationships in my past. Stalked one guy, faked a relationship with another, watched one die in front of me but the worse was Keifer he was my first he abused me screwed me all up in the head. Even now when we're together or are intimate I get scared not that you will hit me or anything like that. I’m scared..”

 

“You're scared of giving yourself fully to me right?”

“Yeah that’s it and giving you control but I love you and for you, I try.” 

Kristina said finally. 

“I think we need to just be our work on us forget the outside world. I have to remember this is now not last year.”

“Yeah and that I am here through it all no more running. I am not a confused girl anymore. I am a Gay Mother who is completely in love with you.”

Hearing Kristina admit she was Gay finally brought a smile to Parker’s face. Without thinking her lips were against Kristina’s kissing her deeply. After only a second's hesitation, Kristina was kissing her back. They had just fully started making out when the doorbell rang. Groaning Kristina detangled herself from Seth and Parker to head over to the door. Opening the door she stared at the sight in shock. 

On the other side of the door was Seth’s social worker holding a baby who looked no older than a few months. 

“HI, I am looking for Parker Forsyth and Kristina Davis. My boss informed me today you were approved to foster-adopt Stella here.” 

She said as she placed the baby girl into Kristina’s arms. While Kristina doted on their daughter Parker signed the necessary paperwork and just like that their family had grown. 

“We have two kids.” 

Kristina whispered in shock.

“I know.. And we have no room for her.”

Parker said as she stroked the baby girls head. 

“ We will find room babe, this is our family now.. Were a family through thick and thin. No more running emotionally or actually deal?”

“Deal.” 

Parker said as she took Stella into her arms with a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter

Kristina had just let sleep take her when she heard a loud beeping sound fill the room. It took a few seconds to get her bearings but as she did she shot up in bed. Grabbing the beeper from the bedside table calling for Parker to wake up. Kristina was out the door and down the hall heading into Seth’s room she scooped her sleeping son into her arms.  
Meeting Parker who had their sleeping daughter in her arms at the front door. 

“Alright you drop Stella off with Molly and TJ and I will get Seth to the hospital.”

Pressing a quick kiss to her lips Kristina was out the door. She made a good time and within twenty minutes she was meeting Finn and handing off Seth to get ready for his new heart.   
After all his pre-op tests Parker and Kristina were allowed in to be with him. Taking a spot on either side of Seth.

“Moms.. I'm scared. What happens if I die?” 

“You're not going to die, buddy..not for many many many years. This heart is your miracle. Now you will be able to live until you're old and gray.”

Kristina said knowing she had to be strong for both him and Parker. But to her surprise, she looked up when she heard her girlfriend's voice backing her up.

“Mama’s right you, my boy are so strong a hero just like the ones we read about. And you are not dying today. Nope, you are going to be strong one more time and the doctors are going to fix you all up.”

Seth had just hugged both his moms when Finn was back for him. Smiling Kristina and Parker waved to their son until he was out of eyesight. Only then did Parker breakdown in Kristina’s arms. 

“Babe he will get through this, he is so strong and yes it sucks but this is what we have been praying for. It’s our boys chance.” 

Kristina whispered into Parker’s ear in an attempt to calm her down. Wiping her eyes Parker kissed Kristina before taking a breath. 

“You're right he is strong let's go wait for our boy. “ 

“Yeah now let's go wait in the waiting room.” 

Kristina said before leading Parker out of the room and down the hall to where they were told they could wait. As they rounded the corner Kristina's calm composure broke. Seeing her mom and dad waiting for her she let Parker's hand go and walked right into their arms crying. 

“You guys came I told Molly not to call you.” 

She said when she finally pulled away.

Alexis taking her daughter’s hand looked right into her eyes. 

“We may fight mess up but at the end of the day were family and my grandson is fighting for his life up there. There is no place we would rather be than here with you.”

“Your mother is right you're my little girl always.” 

Sonny said before taking a seat next to his daughter. 

For the next few hours, the four adults took turns sitting and pacing as they waited on word from Finn or Griffin about Seth. Finally, when Kristina felt she was going to lose it Griffin walked down the hall his face void of any emotion. He waited until he was right in front of everyone before smiling wide.

“He did awesome the transplant was a success and he is off the Lvad and the bypass machine his new heart is pumping on his own.”

Jumping up Kristina and Parker hugged him before hugging each other. Then standing off to the side Parker gave Kristina a moment to hug her parents before they headed off hand in hand to see their boy. 

Epilogue:

“ Do you promise to love these children as if they were your natural children?”

The judge asked both Parker and Kristina. Nodding both women replied with a heart filled yes.

“Then I grant the adoption of Seth Corinthos-Forsyth and Stella Corinthos-Forsyth to their mothers Kristina Davis- Corinthos, Parker Forsyth. You guys may pick out a teddy bear.” 

Smiling Seth led his now almost two-year-old sister up to the bears. After he helped Stella pick out a pink one he grabbed a white one. Then they ran to their moms hugging them tightly. Once they took some pictures with the judge Seth ran out to where Alexis was waiting for them. 

“Grandma Grandma look I have a family now!” 

“Yes, you do Seth, my lovely grandson.You have a big family now who love you and your sister so much.”

“Are you still mad mom and momma are getting married?”

He whispered when he pulled out of the hug. 

Looking between her grandson and her daughter Alexis shook her head no.

“Nope, your mom loves your momma a lot grandma can see it now.”

“Good! Mom loves us all so much!”

When Parker walked up Seth launched into her waist hugging her tight. 

“Are you happy now mommy?”

“So happy my big boy.” 

Parker said as she pressed a kiss to his blond hair.

Smiling Parker took her hand in his. 

“I guess you were right mom moving back here was the best thing for us.”

“That it was Seth.”


End file.
